Shiro Kuni
Shiro Kuni (CB11), also known as the Castle of the Land The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 27 or Castle of the Nation, was the heart of the Crab Clan's defense against the Shadowlands, Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 241 within the Adauchi province. Secrets of the Crab, p. 96 Appearance The huge castle lacked the high towers and keeps of other Crab castles, instead being essentially a giant fortified barracks. It accomodated an entire army, and commanded an imposing view on the surrounding countryside. This was where the Crab generals would plot their strategies, and many messengers were on hand to relay orders to the entire length of the Kaiu Kabe. There was always a small army of bushi stationed here, who served as an anchor for the wall, and were a deterrent to any Shadowlands creature that perceived the castle as a weak link in the Crab defenses. Legend of the five rings : Third Edition, p. 287 Building Shiro Kuni was built to replace the ancestral place of the Kuni, Kyuden Kuni, which was lost during The Maw's attack. Way of the Shugenja, p. 22 It was located in the center of a dead, twisted wasteland, the Kuni Wastes, which tended to give it a rather sinister feel. Secrets of the Crab, p. 47 The castle sprawled and was not easily defended. It was large, but its defensive works were not terribly imposing. It served as a command and communications center, and the headquarter of the Reserve Army. It was garrisoned with the Fourth through Sixth Legions of the Third Crab Army. Masters of War, p. 38 Kuni Laboratories Shiro Kuni also housed the major Kuni Laboratories, where the Kuni would research the Shadowlands in their search to catalogue their enemies. Kuni Library The Kuni Library contained extensive records on the Shadowlands, the nature of oni and evil spirits, and the secrets of maho. Book of Fire, p. 88 Barracks of the Damned Not far outside the walls of Shiro Kuni were the nondescript buildings that housed the Damned. Secrets of the Crab, p. 48 History Shiro Kuni Besieged In the year 526 Shadowlands creatures mounted their largest assault yet on the Crab lands. The Siege of Shiro Kuni lasted for several months, until a rag-tag force of monks of the Order of the Five Rings and heimin followers of its leader Gorinno appeared upon request of Kuni Daimyo Kuni Watabe, helping break the siege at heavy cost. Imperial Histories 2, p. 86 Shadowlands assault In 1118 Imperial Histories, p. 128 the Shadowlands launched a massive assault on Kuni castle, nearly obliterating the forces there in the Battle of Twilight's Honor. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 82 Destroyer War In 1171 during the Destroyer War the castle was under the attack of the Destroyer's horde. Logistics of Death, by Brian Yoon Despite the aid of Dragon and Phoenix forces, the castle defences were breached, Storms of War, by Brian Yoon and the defenders overrun Battle On All Fronts, by Brian Yoon in the Fall of Shiro Kuni, in the month of the Dragon of 1172. Imperial Histories 2, p. 251 Layout Image:Shiro Kuni ground level.jpg|Ground Level Image:Shiro Kuni upper level.jpg|Upper Level Image:Shiro Kuni sublevel and towers.jpg|Sublevel and Towers Category:Adauchi province